What done is done, but you can change it
by whenineternal
Summary: Hector made a mistake when believing Patroclus to be Achilles. A mistake that may have cost the youn greek his life. With a strange fluttering suddenly upsetting his stomach, Hector will do anything in his power to save him that so enchanted him.A/N Slash
1. Chapter 1

**What done is done, but you can change it**

by whenineternal

Disclaimer: I don`t own Patroclus, Hector, Achilles etc. Nor the actors who portray them in the magnificent movie Troy. They belong to history and themselves.

Warning: This is slash folks, if it will be any terribly graphic or hints at any I don`t yet know..

Hector saw an opening and struck, his sword hitting flash as it sliced a deep wound on his opponent stomach. Both armies was silent as they watched the great Achilles fall in a graceful arch to the ground, blood already pouring out of his wound. As the man hit the ground with a thomp, Hector couldnt help but think that it had been far to easy. He had seen, but only from afar, what this man could do and frankly, he had expected more. Hector knelt down at Achilles side and took of the mans helmet. What he saw sent great dread, grief and self-hatred trough him, all at once.

It wasn`t Achilles staring up at him, but a mere young boy, not older than seventeen at the most. The boy was looking up at him with large, pleading blue eyes that clearly said `I don`t want to die´. Hector didn`t want him to die either, he didn`t want a young boy to die so soon before his time, and certainly not by his hand. "It was his cousin" a man Hector recognized as Odysseus, King of Ithaca said and the prince felt both anger and dread at his words. Anger because the older man could so easily think the boy was already out of rech for help, and dread because he knew instinctively who`s cousin the boy was."He still is, you do not seriously think I will let a young boy like him die, not at my hand" Hector said as he stood and ordered two soldiers over to him.

"Get him on a horse and to the palace, I want him with a pychician before I come back" he ordered and the two quickly went to work, gently lifting the boy up and on a horse that another soldier rode over, setting him before the rider who gripped him tigthly across the chest as he rode as quickly as he dared, with the wounded boy in front of him, back to the city. "Enough for today" Hector said once the soldier with the boy was out of sight, turning to Odysseus again. "Yes" the man answered "back to the ships!" he yelled to the greeks who sent the message to others and made their way back to camp. "He will not be happy, if Patroclus isn`t kept in good hands you will feel his wrath on yourself Prince Hector" Odysseus said in a quieter voice to Hector who looked up at him with determined eyes set in a hard face. "And I will gladly take whatever he will inflict upon me should anything happen to the boy, he is under my protection" Hector swore and Odysseus could see the truth in his statement in not only his eyes but every movement the prince made as he walked to his horse.

Hector raced his horse at it`s top speed back to Troy. He had a fluttering feeling in his stomach that he couldnt quite identify. It could be the self-hatred, the dread of what might happen, depending on the next days and the boys recovery, Patroclus he reminded himself the boys name was. Patroclus, another wave of fluttering upset his stomach and he slumped a little on the horses back, making it stear a little to the side in an attempt to keep it`s rider atop it`s back. Hector quickly caught himself and straightened, almost smiling as his steed tossed his head and grunted, spitting foam over the sand in his relief. They raced through the opened gates and trough the streets where people was standing outside doors to see what was going on and what had happened. The few out in the street quickly ran out of the way of Hector and his galloping steed, looking after him with slight confusion written on their faces.

When he reached the palace stairs and jumped of his horses back, Hector still hadn`t figured out what the fluttering was and pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment and called a guard over to him. "Can you take my horse down to the stables?" he asked the guard who immediatly nodded his head not questioning the prince`s strange behaviour. Normally Hector would take care of his horse himself. When his horse was lead away, Hector raced up the steps to find a servant girl waiting for him. She silently led him to one of the unoccupied guest rooms near the royal family`s own, where he found Patroclus lying on a bed, uncouncious with several pychicians around him, tending to him. Servant girls was situated around the room in case something were needed and Hecuba, Hector`s mother as well as his wife Andromache was in there as well, Hecuba gently dabbing at Patroclus face with a cold washcloth.

When they heard the door open the two women looked up and Andromache immediatly ran to him. He kissed her cheek as she flung her arms around him. After only a moment he pulled away a little but kept an arm around her waist as he walked over to stand at the head of the bed with his mother. "How is he?" he asked and one of the phycicians stopped and straightened to talk to him. "He is under the influence of a sleeping draught, we are working on fixing his wound and it only needs stitching, but he has lost much blood. When we are done the only thing to do is wait," he said and Hector nodded his head not looking away from the pale face of the beautiful boy, contrasting richly against the dark brown covers under him. He untangled Andromache`s hands from around his waist and reached out his hand to his mother, silently asking for the washcloth. She gave it to him without question and stood up from the bed so he could take her place.

The two women watched Hector for a time as he stroked Patroclus face with a gentleness not expected in such a roughened warrior. Hector also stroked Patroclus hair away from the boys face and dragged the washcloth down his neck and to his bare shoulders. Andromache had tears in her eyes as she saw the guilt in her husbands eyes. Hecuba took her hand and gently guided her out of the room with tears of her own, clouding her eyes.

Hector ignored the exhaustion creeping up on him and the failing strenght of his limbs as he started to calm down, the adrenaline leaving his body. It wasnt until the phycicians finished sticthing up Patroclus wound and had it cleaned and bandaged, leaving the room with the promise to check up on him later in the day that he left the bedside for a chair on the other side of the room. Bringing it with him despite the size, Hector sat it down close to the bed and sat in it, propping his legs up on the bed and watched Patroclus face. After a minute he started feeling a little uncomfortable and when he moved in his seat the fact that he still wore his armour came to mind.

Standing, Hector removed his breastplate and vambraces, placing them carefully on the floor and sitting down again, leaning over to take off his greaves and his sandals. When they were off he sat back in the chair after placing them along with the rest of his armour as well as his helmet and sword, now wearing only the woolenprotector and underskirt. As he looked up at Patroclus face again, the fluttering sensation came back full force and he chocked on the air he breathed in. He knew now at least that it had something to do with this boy, but why he still couldn`t for the life of him, figure out.

After a while he gradually fell asleep, his head still facing in the direction of Patroclus' and his hand had uncounciously laid itself over the boys still one, grabbing the slim fingers in his grasp.

Later that day Hector was woken by the sound of gentle knocking and the door opening. Still not quite awake and rested, Hector kept his eyes closed and didn`t move as the person now inside came over to the chair and knelt in front of his feet. A large hand stroked his cheek for a fleeting second before it was gone and the person stood again but didnt move away. "You didn`t know brother" the man whispered and kissed the top of Hector`s head and the prince recognised the voice of Paris. When the younger prince was almost at the door, Hector opened his eyes and called after him in a soft tired voice.

"Paris, come here". Paris turned and hurried over to his brother on silent feet and knelt by his chair again, taking the hand Hector held up for him, between his own. "Look at him Paris" Hector began, his eyes once again resting on Patroclus face, "I did that to him". Paris gripped Hectors hand tighter and first then noticed his brothers other hand was gripping the greeks fingers tightly.

A sad smile came to Paris lips and he brought his brothers hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. "You didn`t know it was him, you tought it was Achilles, you are not to be blamed for this" he said in a firm voice, trying to convince his brother of that. "It doesn`t matter whether I knew or not, he can die and I wouldnt be able to bear the guilt of killing a young boy like him in a one on one duel. I wouldn`t have to either, if Patroclus doesn`t recover, Achilles will surely have me at swordpoint before the sun hangs high on the sky" he finished with bitterness coloring his voice.

"Don`t say that" Paris pleaded in a pained tone of voice, the same pain reflected in his eyes. Hector looked back down at his little brother and released Patroclus hand to grip Paris shoulders and lift him up, placing him in his lap as he used to do when they were younger and Paris was upset. The young prince immediatly curled himself together in his brother`s lap, gripping the woolen shirt in his hands as he buried his face in his brothers chest as Hector held him close and put his head on top of Paris`. They sat like that for a time, Paris slowly calming down until he fell asleep and Hector went back to watching the still very pale boy.

When the sun went down there was a knock on the door again but Paris didnt wake. Hector called out a soft `come in´ and the door opened, Hecuba slipping in along with Andromache and a phycician. When she saw Paris, Hecuba smiled and walked up to them, running her hand trough Paris curls. The younger prince moaned softly in his sleep and snuggled closer to Hectors chest and the warmth he eminated. Andromache as well smiled at the sight of the two brothers, but it changed to a sad one when her eyes fell on the still uncounciouss boy on the bed. "I haven`t seen you two like this since Paris was fourteen" Hecuba whispered, still smiling. Hector too smiled a little as he kissed the top of Paris head and shook him gently by the shoulder. Paris eyes fluttered open before closing again with a soft groan from the mans troat. Chuckling a little, Hector shifted slightly so Paris` feet fell of the armrest of the chair, waking him more toroughly. Paris let out a short cry of surprise as he almost fell from the chair and cluthed at his brother who tightened his arms around the younger prince waist.

Hector smiled and helped Paris to his feet before standing himself and watched the physician check the young greek`s wound and his forehead, looking for any feverish symptoms. After a while he straightened and adressed the crown prince with a bow "there is no sign of an infection, but he is a little hot. The color has come back a little but he is still to pale for my liking. All we can do is try to keep him warm and as comfortable as possible and wait until he wakes up, if he wakes up" the last part was mumbled almost to low for anyone else to hear but Hector did.

"He will wake" he said in a firm voice, anger again blazing in his eyes. The physician didn`t say anything, just nodded his head and put the covers up over Patroclus body again. Andromache walked over to her husband and put her hand on his arm, "Hector, come you must rest and get some food. The boy will be alright but you need to see to your own needs" she said in a soft, slightly uncertain voice. She wasn`t sure what to make of Hector`s actions and the way he treated the young greek with such gentleness and the fact that he had stayed in the room with him since the moment he came back, and almost pushing her away when she had been so worried. She understood that he felt guilt, but that was not reason enough for him to do all that he had.

And she had been there earlier when Hector was asleep and had seen the way he cluthed the boys hand in his own. Hector looked at her and nodded his head but didn`t make any move to leave the room as the physician packed up his things and left the room with Hecuba and Paris following. Andromache pulled at Hectors arm a little to get his attention and he slowly took his eyes away from Patroclus and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Pain, his whole body was in pain, at least it felt like it in his half concious state. Patroclus

groaned as he tried to lift his hand and felt a burning pain in his abdomen. Almost immediatly after, something cold was laid on his forehead, dragging a little down his neck before laying still. He tried to open his eyes but felt them almost glued shut. The cloth stroked down his face, over his eyelids and his cheeks and disappearing followed by the sound of softly splashing water. Now able to move his eyelids, Patroclus slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again with a pained moan. There was some rustling of cloth and Patroclus saw the light disappeare trough halflidded eyes when they fluttered open again. Someone, obviously a man from the large build was walking by the end of the bed and Patroclus felt the bed dip as another sat beside him, placing the cold washcloth to his forehead again.

He sighed contentedly at the feel of it but gasped as pain flared trough his stomach again. Looking down Patroclus saw in the torchlight a man bent over, loosening the bandage around his lower abdomen. The man stopped and looked up at Patroclus when the boy gasped and smiled slightly, "this will hurt, however on and off until it is fully healed. But hopefully it looks better now than it did three days ago" the man, who Patroclus guessed was a physician said.

He could only nod his head as he bit hard into his lower lip. A girl came over with a goblet filled with water and helped support his head as he drank his fill of it, stopping a few times beacuse he kept getting coughing fits.

The physician checked the wound and bound it with new linen bandages after putting a salve on it. The man called a servant girl over to him and said in a low voice that still floated to Patroclus ears. "Tell Prince Hector he is awake, he wanted to know immediatly". The girl bowed her head and exited the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Prince Hector, why would he want to know of my condition? Patroclus thought, confused. That led to several other questions racing trough his mind. If Hector, the crown prince of Troy is here, then that must mean I am in Troy, but why? I am greek, why would he care what happened to me, why would he get me help? The questions continued, but without an answer to any of them they just made him feel dizzy and lightheaded. He groaned and lifted his right hand, which didn`t hurt as much, to his head. The physician was at his side instantly, checking his temperature and his eyes to see if his pupils were dilated. Seeing no sign of him being feverish the man sighed in relief. "Give him more water, and somebody get some food for the boy" he ordered the remaining servant girls who hurried to do as he said. The same girl as before lifted his head again and held the refilled goblet to his mouth.

Hector sighed as he looked out over the city from the balcony of his rooms. In the background he heard Andromache cooing to little Astyanax and smiled a little as he turned his head to look at them. It had been three days since that morning on the beach when he made the swing that might have killed a young boy not even fully grown. He stepped inside and walked to his wife sitting on the bed holding their son in her arms. She looked up when she felt the bed dip and smiled as she handed the little boy to Hector. Andromache leaned against her husband and sighed contentedly at the feel of his stronge body.

Achilles had been at the gates earlier that day, demanding to be let in to Patroclus. He had been denied entrance and had left with the promise to be back and his wrath set upon them if anything happened to his cousin.

A knock at the door made the family look up as it was pushed open slightly by a small girl. She bowed and kept her head down as she spoke. "My prince, I was sent to inform you that Patroclus is awake" she said in a timid voice. Hector thanked her and sent her away. He handed Astyanax to Andromache after kissing his cheek and left the room with the promise to be back by darkness.

He walked quickly trough the halls to Patroclus room only acknowledging his brother Deiphobus with a short nod of the head as he passed him.

He stopped once he reached the door to the greeks quarters and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. What he saw sent joy trough him that he wasn`t completley sure was appropriate. Patroclus had been helped up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard of the bed with several pillows behind his back. The boy was favouring his right side, leaning a little more on it and eating bread and cheese of a tray set beside him on the bed. He looked up when he heard the door open and choked on the piece of bread he had in his mouth at the moment, making him cough. Hector hurried over and picked up the goblet of water resting on the chest beside the bed and held it up for him. Patroclus took it gratefully, swallowing half of it before sighing and settling back in the pillows. The greek regarded him curiously as Hector sat in the chair by the bed, steepling his fingers and neither said anything for a while.

"Why did you help me?" Patroclus finally broke the silence with the question that had been nagging him the most. Hector hesitated before answering. "I couldn`t let you die" he said, but at the questioning look he got from Patroclus elaborated.

"I couldn`t let a boy like you die, especially not by my hand". Patroclus nodded slightly altough he didn`t quite understand why the prince would help him and then, if he were to believe the physician and the servant girls, not leave his bedside for a whole day and visiting regurarly when he was unconcious. The silence was more uncomfortable now and Patroclus played with the bedsheats and felt a little exposed at the fact that he wasn`t wearing a shirt. But looking at Hector he realised he wasnt the only one. Patroclus blushed and quickly looked away when he realised he had been staring at the same time as Hector droped his gaze to the floor as he realised he had done the same thing.

"How are you feeling?" Hector asked, the tension to great for him to bear anymore. Patroclus shifted a little and hissed as a shot of pain swept trough his wound. Hector instantly worried, again without really knowing why, leant forward in his chair, placing a hand on Patroclus forearm. "I feel fine" Patroclus lied trough gritted teeth and Hector let out a snort of laughter in disbelief. "You feel fine, want to tell me the truth now?" he asked and sat back in his chair again when he couldn`t see any sign that Patroclus was in more pain. "As long as I keep still I feel fine" Patroclus tried again. Hector still didn`t believe him but decided to leave it at that not wanting to push the boy. "What happened?" Patroclus asked another question, again feeling uncomfortable under the stare of the trojan prince.

"What do you mean?" Hector asked, not understanding completley what the boy was referring to. "After the battle, what happened?" Patroclus clarified.

Hector lowered his head and closed his eyes tight before answering, without lifting his head. "There was an opening in your defence, it was small and would have gone unnoticed by one not as trained as I am, that is how I got you. The king of Ithaca sent the greeks back to the ships and one of my soldiers brought you back here. You have been unconcious since then, which is now three days ago" he said and finally lifted his head to look at Patroclus who was again playing with the bedsheat. "And what about Achilles?" he asked in a small voice, and Hector saw the frightened boy in Patroclus as the greek lifted his eyes to Hectors.

"He was here, outside the gates this morning. We wont let him in until you are well enough to handle him yourself," the prince said but Patroclus got the real meaning behind the words. They wouldnt let him in until Patroclus was healed so the golden warrior wouldn`t draw sword on them.

Patroclus turned his head away from the prince and looked out the window. He was happy to be alive, but the only place he wanted to be right now was in his cousin`s arms, having Achilles look after him like he had done before when he was sick.

The thought of him made tears start to well in the boy`s eyes and he really just wanted to be alone in his own misery.

Hector luckily, seemed to catch up on it and stood from the chair.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, it must be hard for you. I hope you will allow me to check up on you from time to time" Hector said in a very quiet voice and waited with bated breath for a reaction from Patroclus.

It took a minute, but Patroclus finally nodded his head sharply once and Hector left. He stopped at the door and took one last look at the boy and saw the lone tear slip past his defences and down his cheek.

TBC.

* * *

A/N I have found one fanfic with Hector/Patroclus in it and I`ve looked hard... so I thought I should just write my own..... so I did:p  
I really hope you like it and rewievs is love people!!

And I might put some Achilles/Patroclus in here to in later chapters, that all depends on which ending I decide on.


	2. Chapter 2

**What done is done, but you can change it**

by whenineternal

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the carachters, they belong to history and the picture I have of them belong to the actors who portrayed them in the 2004 movie Troy.

A/N It`s a very short chapter, but it`s mostly a filling. I have had so much to do with school lately and other stuff, a very big day is coming up soon and most likely the next chapter will be a little long in the waiting, but I can promise it will be long!

* * *

It was another two days before Patroclus were allowed to try and stand. It was painful, getting up from the bed, but when he was on his feet it felt like a relieve to stretch out his limbs.

He was standing by the window, loking out over the beach, to the ships, when the door opened. He turned his head slightly and saw Hector standing in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. The man was smiling, but was trying to hide it.

Patroclus swept the beach with his eyes one last time, not managing to see the black sails of Achilles from the distance, before turning to look at the prince.

The oldest prince of Troy had been to visit him more in the past two days since he had woken up but they had yet to actually talk.

Patroclus had a reason for suddenly not talking though, because he was usually talking a hole in Achilles head, as his cousin so fondly told him. He was of course intimidated in the presence of this great warrior, but there was something else as well.

The boy weren`t unfamiliar with the feelings he got in his stomach, the slight tingling and warm feeling, that came everytime he was in the prince`s company. Attraction was not something new, but the fluttering in his chest when Prince Hector actually talked to him and the soothing effect the deep voice had on him, that was something completley new and he was afraid of talking in case he would say something he rather didn`t want him to hear.

Patroclus moved slowly on his way back to the bed, he was still in pain but according to the physician, there was no infection and that was good. He stumbled suddenly in his own feet and would have fallen if a pair of strong arms hadn`t come around his shoulders to keep him up and pull him against a strong chest to steady him. He had closed his eyes, anticipating the fall and the pain to come, and opened them slowly when all he felt was that fluttering in his chest again.

He could feel the warmth of an embrace, but also the cold steel of armour and it felt like his heart had dropped all the way to the ground. Of course Prince Hector had to go out and fight, it was war and he needed to defend his country, it didn`t matter if Patroclus wanted him to or not.

They stood like that, without moving for a long time, even though Patroclus was steady and his head had stopped spinning.

Prince Hector cleared his throath suddenly and carefully let go of the boy, but kept his hands on Patroclus shoulders. They were a heavy weight on the slender body, but it sent a warmth like no other through Patroclus and unconciously, he closed his eyes again.

He was led back to the bed and slowly set down on the edge and when he again opened his eyes, the prince was kneeling in front of him.

His body must have moved on it`s own accord as Patroclus hand was slowly rising to Prince Hector`s cheeks, his fingers trailing over one, up to his forehead and down the other.

The prince`s eyes fluttered shut as the slender fingers ghosted over his chin and down to his collarbone, before he caught himself and took Patroclus hand in his own.

"I am needed outside the walls, I just wanted to see how you were doing before I went" Prince Hector`s voice was quiet and filled with a regret he no longer bothered to conceal in front of the boy. He made to stand but Patroclus caught his hand, holding it between his two smaller hands and marvelling at the firmness of the hold when Prince Hector gripped one of his hands automatically.

Patroclus looked into the dark brown eyes of the man still kneeling in front of him and lenat forward slightly. His lips were very close to the prince, his warm breath ghosting across the stubbled chin. In the last second before their lips connected, Patroclus turned his head and laid a lingering kiss on Prince Hector`s cheek.

"Be careful, Prince Hector" he whispered against the skin and it sent tingles through both of them.

Before he could do anything that would only result in pain for the both of them, Prince Hector stood and walked briskly to the door.

He stopped there before opening the door and turned his head to the side so his profile were visible to Patroclus.

"I will be" he said in the same quiet tone he had used before, and walked out the door closing it softly behind him.

* * *

"And there is no title between us" the whispered words were so quiet he barely heard them himself, but they echoed in his head all the way to the gate and were the only thing he thougt about at the battlefield as his body moved without concious control through the slaying of the greeks threathing his home.

He **was** more careful than usual, didn`t throw himself into every dangerous situation that he could, just to try and keep his men a little safer, but did rather the opposite. He fought like the warrior he is, but many greeks stood left with their lives because he didn`t take them on.

And when he was done, the greeks retreating back to the beach and the trojans to the city for the day, he realised the reason behind it had nothing to do with his family, but a greek boy that was younger than his youngest sibling.

* * *

A/N So I hope you like it, I am really sorry that it`s so short but as I said it`s a busy time for me. Butnext chapter will be long, I promise! And maybe something will happen.... who knows;)


	3. Chapter 3

**What done is done, but you can change it**

by whenineternal

Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the carachters, they belong to history and the picture I have of them belong to the actors who portrayed them in the 2004 movie Troy.

A/N sorry it has been so long but a very big day has just past and it took a lot of my time but I promised a long chapter and even though I know this isn`t so long... I hope that a little something can make up for it!!

Chapter 3

Hector paced the length of his chamber again, like he had been doing for the last half an hour.

The sun had set and a servant had been there earlier to light the lamps that now sent a orange glow to the ceiling.

He hadn`t dared go back to Patroclus room, in fright of what might happen if he did. It was not appropriate, what he was feeling and it certainley wouldn`t end good. `He will leave once he is healed, it will just cause pain´ he thought and was surprised by himself that the thought of the boy leaving was what concerned him the most.

"Hector, my love what are you doing?" the soft voice of his wife came from the doorway and the prince stopped his pacing immediatly, looking a little guilty when he turned to look at Andromache.

He beckoned for her to come inside and walked to the bed where he sat down. But even though he was sitting he kept fidgeting, wringing his hands and tapping his feet. Andromache had to take his hands in her small delicate one and put the other on his knee to stop him.

"Hector, you have been restless since the moment you came back from battle this day, did something happen?" she kept her voice gentle, almost as if she was talking to their son, as she questioned him.

"No, Andromache nothing happened that needs to be said. I need just to take a walk" Hector left before his wife could say anything and closed the door perhaps with a little to much force, behind him.

Hector wandered the halls aimlessly for a time before he found himself, once again, staring at the dark wood of the door leading to Patroclus' chamber. He debated with himself whether or not to enter. His hand slowly reached for the handle and wrapped his fingers around it.

He was about to push open the door when he lost courage and all but ran away from the door and what waited inside.

* * *

Patroclus had started to get bored now that he was on the way to get better. He was mad at the physicians that denied him the privelege of walking around in a not so closed space as his chamber, and thus denying him a taste of fresh air.

And it had been another day since Prince Hector was here last and he was beginning to think he had driven him away with his forwardness.

But that couldn`t be the reason, for the prince hadn`t exactly pushed him away. So Patroclus waited, the sky grew darker as the sun set on his fourth day since he had last seen the older man and the stillness of it all made Patroclus think he was slowly loosing his mind.

And there was also the longing in his heart, to see his cousin again. For the years he had been with Achilles he had only once been away from him for longer than he has now and that had been torture for him.

There was none he could love as much as he did Achilles and none to take his place.

But the things the crown prince of Troy was doing to him made him think, and it frightened him. The thought of ever loving someone more than Achilles, someone taking his cousins place in his heart made him afraid.

He knew deep down that it was foolish thinking, that Achilles' place within him was something no one could rob from him. He had enough room in his heart for more than Achilles, but if his cousin would like it, that was a completley different matter.

Patroclus sigh as the little spark of irritation and anger that had been growing in him since he woke up, grab hold of him and the need to rebel become almost too great.

He look around the room while drawing his breath in again and holding it for a moment before letting it out in a puff.

If he didn`t get out of the room he had been enclosed in for not only his concious, but also unconcious time, even though he wasn`t very lucid at that time, was starting to suffocate him. The thick stone walls he was so unfamiliar with made him feel so out of place, and he was.

In Troy there was no room for boys like him, no greek was welcomed. Yet, he had been brought here, to be healed, and that still nagged at his mind because he didn`t completley believe Prince Hector when he told him the reason behind his actions.

If he met anyone, he wouldn`t be able to outrun them. But he had always been a quiet and sneaky person, the first only when he had too but that`s out of the point.

He could probably hide easily in the shadows if he should come upon anyone.

With a decision in mind and a firm set to his mouth, Patroclus walk to the door and open it with slow and precise movements, keeping it from making any noice when it is moved in it`s hinges. He look up and down the stone hallway, narrowing his eyes to squint into the shadows.

He sees no one but is catious still as he steps into the hallway and close the door behind him with no more sound than when he opened it.

He is stil hurting from his wound but that doesnt stop him from jogging some of the way until he find a garden.

As he takes a deep breath of the fresh air, he shrug of the worries that someone is going to find him out there and take him back to his chambers, if not something worse. Patroclus closes his eyes to the bright light from Apollo`s chariot and spreads his arms to the sides.

The beautiful morning is getting to him like flowers to the bees, and he lays down on his back on the patch of grass he was standing on.

* * *

Patroclus lost track of time while basking in the suns glow, and forgot that the physician would be making a visit to his chamber to check up on him and was therefor unprepared when a deep beautiful voice followed the shadow of a person.

"There you are, we have been looking all over the palace for you".

Patroclus opened his eyes and they widened to a comical size when he saw Prince Hector standing over him. He scrambled to sit up and stand, but the fast movements sent a wave of pain through his lower abdomen. He fell backwards and was ready for his head to hit the soft ground with a thomp, but again as they had done before, arms enclosed around his shoulders and kept him steady.

Patroclus lifted his head and looked into the dark pools of Prince Hectors eyes. It was an impuls and Patroclus yelled at himself for doing it the moment he did it, but he pushed his lips hard against the prince`s and kept them there.

He could feel the shock in the tensing of the arms that was holding him and was ready to pull away and out of the strong embrace of Prince Hector when a slight movement sent tingles through his lips.

His whole face went slack when the slightly chapped lips of the prince started to put gentle pressure on his own softer ones and it was his turn to be unresponsive.

He jumped a little when one hand was moved from his shoulders, up his neck to cup the right side of his face.

The large hand covered his cheek and all the way to his ear, and Patroclus moaned as the coarse fingers slid over his earlobe.

If he wasn`t hot already from the heat of the sun, he certainly was now. Only the way Prince Hector`s left hand was slowly massaging his shoulder was enough to drive him crazy. The stroking of his cheek and the still gentle pressure of lips on his, made him almost melt inside.

A fleeting thought, wondering if this was love, swept through Patroclus head, but was forgotten at the feel of a tounge slipping into his slightly open mouth.

It made him react more profoundly(A/N can I say that?), and he raised his arms, that had up until now laid limp in his lap, to wrap them around Prince Hector`s neck and pull him in tighter. He drew a quiet, rumbling moan, all the way from the prince`s chest, when he touched the tip of his tounge to the one that was roaming his mouth and a small smile pushed the corner of his mouth up.

Even though his lungs are burning for air, he just can`t seem to tear himself away from the delicious heat that has built between them.

In the end Prince Hector is the one to pull away from the kiss and they both draw in the much needed breath to get their lungs working again and their heads to stop spinning.

A long minute pass between them without anyone of them daring to speak, in fright that it may ruin the wonderful peace that has finally settled around them.

In the aftermath of the kiss, Patroclus wonders that if he had known that it had been that easy all the time, he should have and he would, have done something sooner.

* * *

A/N hope it wasn`t too terrible, I didn`t quite like the end myself but... and I am so sorry it`s so short but it`s time for exams and I`m just really stressed out right now...ugh hate school!!

Well anyway, hehe hope you liked it=D


	4. Chapter 4

**What done is done, but you can change it**

by whenineternal

A/N so sorry it`s been so long, but everything is just so busy right now, I have exams like hell, I`ve been sick, and I haven`t gotten the time to write anything actually but I shoved something out of the way and did....plus I have had some problems with how to continue so if anyone has any ideas...please tell me! And I will (hopefully) manage to stick to the tense I am writing in this chapter, sorry it has changed back and forth a little, always had some problems with that... but I figured it`s easier for me to stay with this one:p

This chapter is dedicated to Mhairi, because I have been in a state of writers block for some days but after reading her review it just sent me off on the trip down the lane called "working mind", so thank you my friend for the wonderful review!!

* * *

Chapter 3

When Hector walked back to the greeks chamber, with Patroclus trailing behind him, it took almost all of his concentration just to keep the large, childish smile off his face.

Inside he was jumping with joy and every fiber of his being was tingling with excitement, making him feel like he was twelve years old again and just got his first real sword that was completley his.

It seemed it had completley left his mind that he was indeed a crown prince, of Troy no less, as he walked with a little , if not so recognisable, bounce in his steps and eyes sending the excitement in him out to the rest of the world by the glowing brown orbs. Such an act of childishness was so unlike the usually composed prince.

He brought himself back together when he heard the clancking of wood and soft padding of feet coming in their direction. When they rounded the corner to the corridor where Patroclus chambers laid, they were met with the old physician and Hector`s younger brother, Deiphobus.

"There`s the scum" was the first thing thst came out of Deiphobus' mouth when he saw them and Hector took a hold of his forearm, pulling him forward a little.

"It`s in your best interest to respect him, and treat him like an equal. For I will not be the one to come to your rescue when Achilles wrath is turned against you" he murmured and let go of Deiphobus arm.

He turned to Patroclus who stood completely still, his eyes a little wider than normal and his pink lips slightly parted. Hector stepped back and placed a hand on the small of Patroclus back, leading him on.

"Physician, follow me, I believe it was time for his daily check-up" Hector said as he passed the eldering man.

The clank of his wooden staff the only sign that he was follwing as he kept his tounge about what he had just witnessed between the two princes.

* * *

Patroclus went for the chair by the window the moment they entered his chambers and sat down without looking at anyone. Hector sighed but stood back for the physician so he could do his job.

He did as he was ordered by the physician, but Patroclus mind didn`t seem to be in the presence, in fact it was on what happened only minutes before.

In his mind`s eye he could see the whole event unfolding from another point, as an onlooker.

He could see the surprise in the prince, and the hesitation in himself.

When the physician lowered his shirt again after having changed the bandage, Patroclus raised a hand and touched his lips with a single finger and a smile fluttered across them.

It wasn`t until he heard the physician exchange words with Prince Hector and then the door closing, that he turned.

For a long time, the two stood staring at eachother, on a prince of Troy, the other a greek soldier, the difference between them couldn`t have been bigger at this moment in time.

Slowly, as if afraid to scare the fragile youth, Hector walked closer to Patroclus.

The boy stood rooted to the ground, feeling nervous all of a sudden, and waited for what was to come. When Hector stopped in front of him, he kept his head lowered and his eyes on his shoes, thinking himself not worthy to be this close to the mighty warrior prince.

He certainly didn`t think himself worthy enough to have shared his breath and tasted his lips the way he had before. In the midst of his troubled mind as he was, Patroclus startled when he felt a surprisingly gentle hand on his face, lifting his head so he had no choice but to look at the man in front of him.

"What are you doing to me" Hector whispered it so softly that hadn`t they been standing as close as they were, Patroclus would have missed it.

He found he couldn`t answer because he wasn`t sure if it was meant in a good way, or not. But as he felt cool lips on his forehead and a hand tangling itself in his golden locks, he knew it didn`t matter that he couldn`t answer, because he didn`t have to.

So he tilted his head upwards and again, captured those lips that he had longed to feel again since the moment the left his own.

So it was that as the day turned to night, the sun alone would know what had transpired between the two men, one a prince of Troy, the other a greek soldier, first in a garden surrounded by mother nature, and after in the glow of the setting sun, in a castle of stone.

* * *

A/N well that was that chapter and I know it`s short but it felt like the perfect ending to this.  
Next chapter will hopefully not be so long in the waiting and maybe we`ll meet Achilles then...

Thanks for reading and review`s are love people!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

What done is done, but you can change it

by whenineternal

Disclaimer: I don`t own the folks in the story or the setting bla bla bla...

* * *

Chapter 5

The days went by in a rush of sun rises with heat and the delightful cold of the moonlit night after that day, the day still in both their minds like it was only seconds since it happened.

Patroclus' wound kept healing and there was no sign of any infection, in fact the greek felt perfectly fine, except for the occasional pain when he moved, and was getting more restless as the days came and went.

Hector had made it a habit to come straight to Patroclus' chamber after being on the battlefield for the day, and they would sit and talk, sometimes on the balcony, watching the sky and just holding eachother.

If anyone suspected something was going on between the two of them, none dared voice their opinions of it, having all heard in great detail from Deiphobus how Hector had defended the young greek.

It was on such a night, when they were sitting in the opening to the balcony in Patroclus chamber, the boy sitting between Hector`s legs with his back against the prince`s chest, that Hector mentioned the subject they had both been to afraid to speak of.

Since Patroclus was almost good enough to leave, Achilles would soon be there to pick him up and that would be the end of them, most likely.

"There is no stopping him then Hector. My cousin isn`t exactly a person you say no to easily, and I love him" Patroclus trailed off as he felt Hectors arms loosen slightly around him. The dissapointment radiated from the prince and Patroclus felt like his heart was being torn in two.

He couldn`t wait to see Achilles again, but he didn`t want to leave Hector.

If there was a way all three of them could live together in peace he would take it in a second, but there weren`t. The blood between the two warriors stretched too long, too many dead men laid in between for them to ever live in anything but a warriors world.

Instead of answering, Hector only pushed his face into Patroclus hair and inhaled deeply.

The smell of lillies seemed to always follow the boy and it`s scent up close was making Hector a little drowsy.

"I know love, god I know, but I guess I`m not ready to loose you just yet" he whispered and dragged his nose down the side of Patroclus head to his jaw, where he placed a light kiss.

Patroclus eyes fluttered close as the prince continued the light kisses up his cheek to his temple and back down to his ear.

He stilled there and after a moment playfully blew air at Patroclus' ear, startling the boy at the ticklish sensation it sent.

"Let`s not talk about this now" Hector mumbled and placed a kiss at Patroclus ear, starting the line down his neck again.

For a long time they sat like that, Patroclus eyes closed and a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth and Hector adorning him with butterfly kisses where ever he could reach.

When the sun had set completley and the moon was making it`s way high up on the sky, Hector sighed sadly and drew Patroclus closer.

"I should go" he muttered with a slight bitter tone but still didn`t make any move to get up from his rather comfortable position.

Patroclus hummed in response but stayed in his place. Another five minutes went before Hector sighed again and this time loosened his hold on Patroclus, scooting back a little.

"Father has requested my presence at the council tonight and I think I`m late" the last part came out rushed as he jumped to his feet and started gathering the furs they had been sitting on before remembering the still wounded Patroclus.

He dropped everything in his hands and gently helped him to his feet.

"Go, I`ll have a maiden clean this up" Patroclus said soflty and placed a light kiss on Hector`s lips before pushing him towards the door.

Hector stopped and turned back to look at the greek before exiting the room and smiled at the sight of Patroclus standing just inside the balcony with the moon shining down on him.

"Go!" Patroclus urged and Hector closed the door behind him and hurried as fast as he could, without attracting to much attention, to the council.

* * *

"Ah Hector, you finally decided to grace us with your presence" was the first thing he was met with when he tried going as silently to his place as he could.

The kings tone was pleasent but Hector could hear the dissaprovement as clear as if he had been shouted at.

Taking his place at the kings right side, he looked quickly at Paris who was sitting at the kings other side, holding a hand over his mouth and stifling the cuckles trying to get out.

"Would you please tell us what you were doing that was more important than discussing what our next move against the greeks should be?" King Priam asked, looking pointedly at his oldest son.

"I`m sorry father, I was visiting with Patroclus, to see how he was doing and I lost track of time. I promise it will never happen again" Hector answered and pried his eyes away from his youngest brother`s knowing look to look at his father.

The saddened look filled with understanding that was sent to him from the old man surprised Hector and he had to look away from the king as well, his eyes landing then on the high priest.

The old man`s face was twisted in a sneer and his eyes were practically spitting lava from the glowering black pools.

"Is there anything you would like to share high priest?" Hector asked in a cold voice that seemed to echoe around the large stone room.

The high priest looked up at Hector and the sneer was gone from his face but the still glowering eyes gave him away.

"The boy, for how long is he staying?" he asked but continued before anyone could answer.

"Sign`s from the nature predict a disastrous incident will occur if the boy is kept in Troy any longer".

Hector dropped his head in an atempt to hold back the anger that spurted in him. After a while without a sound from the council, he raised his head to see all the men present looking at him expectantly, even the king, but Hector focused on the high priest as he spoke.

"Patroclus" he said the name with some force and a little pause before continuing, "will stay until he is well enough to leave. And" he held up a hand as Glaucus was about to interupt.

"And I will escort him out of here safely myself if it comes to that" he said with finality.

The few that were about to protest were kept silent by a look from the crown prince.

When the silence didn`t seem to dissipate(A/N I can say that right?) the king cleared his troat and folded his hands in his lap.

"What should our course of action be until that time comes then? Achilles isn`t fighting, obviously as we have his cousin at our mercy, but Achilles and his myrmidons are only a handful of men" he trailed off and looked around at the council members, waiting for a suggestion.

"We should continue driving them back, we have done good these last days, soon they will realise their loss and go back home with their tails between their legs" Glaucus said loudly and jumped to his feet, looking up at his king who smiled at his oldest companion.

"Every day we loose more men, I say give them a rest, give them time to greave and wait until Achilles is gone" Hector raised his voice to be heard over the murmurs going around the room.

The others quieted down after a moment before Glaucus was once again on his feet.

"Achilles isn`t even fighting, why wait for him to leave, something there is no certainty that he will, when we have the upper hand?"

Hector waited for the excited murmured aggreements before answering.

"As long as Achilles is in Troy, the greeks have hope. When he leaves they will be leader less, because Agamemnon isn`t a fighitng man, he sits behind his armies, drinking wine as he watch men die for his greed. When Achilles leaves, as I know he will, they loose any hope they have of winning this war, then we can drive them back."

It was quiet for a long time as everyone took in the wisdom in the plan, before the high priest raised his voice to fire a question back at the prince, believing him to have driven Hector into a corner.

"How can you be so certain the great Achilles will leave Troy the moment we give back his precious Patroclus?"

* * *

Being used to Achilles temper, Patroclus only looked calmy up from his food when the door to his chambers was pushed open and shut loudly behind his visitor who turned out to be Hector.

The prince leant heavily against the wooden door and took several deep breaths to calm himself down before looking up at Patroclus.

When he saw the anger in Hector`s eyes, Patroclus put his tray of food on the chest beside his bed and pat the spot beside him.

Hector pushed himself away from the door and walked over to the bed, snatching a grape of the plate before sitting down.

At the long suffering sigh that escaped the prince as he sat down on the bed beside him, Patroclus lifted his hands to Hector`s shoulders and started slowly kneading the tense muscles.

When he had given the shoulders a lot of attention he moved down the broad back of the prince, moving his nimble hands up and down, pressing his fingers hard into his lower back and running them in circles.

After a while of Patroclus hands working magic on his muscles, Hector let out a sigh of contentment.

He jumped a little as he felt Patroclus move closer, the boy`s arms locking themselves around his neck.

For a long moment they looked into each other`s eyes, both feeling like the other was reading their innermost toughts.

They leaned forward at the same time and their lips met halfway. It started as gentle as their first kiss, but when Hector moved his left hand, that was resting on Patroclus knee, up than down again, the boy moaned and burried his fingers in Hector`s hair, pulling him closer.

Gently, being still aware of the almost healed wound, Hector placed a hand under Patroclus knees and lifted him up a little and turned him so the greeks feet were resting across his lap.

Then he moved both his hands to the back of Patroclus tigh`s and lifted him up off the bed completley and sat him down again in his lap. When he was happy with their position, Hector wound his arms around the small waist of the boy in his lap.

As it was the most intimate they had ever been with eachother, Patroclus was a little shy but when Hector`s hand made the move up to his tigh all sensible toughts left his mind and he gave himself over to the sheer pleasure that coursed through him at the older man`s touch.

As Hector`s tounge made it`s way past Patroclus lips, the greek moaned again, louder this time and Hector smiled against his lips.

For a long time their tounges roamed around eachother`s mouths, twirling around eachother, before they had to seperate to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen.

Patroclus tilted his head up a little and placed small, light kisses against Hector`s bottom lip, making the older man smile at the adorable gesture.

Unfourtunatley none of them heard the knock on the door, nor the door opening as they were too engrossed in eachother.

Hector lowered his head and placd his lips over Patroclus again and the greek took his chance to suck on the prince`s tounge just as they heard the strangled "Hector?"

Patroclus was so startled he bit down hard on Hector`s tounge, making the prince yelp.

When they looked to the doorway they saw Paris standing a little inside the room, looking down at his shoes, and Andromache behind him, with tears in her eyes

It was only for a moment though, as the woman gathered her dress in her hands and turned on her heel, running down the corridor.

Hector looked helplessly from the empty doorway, to Paris and lastly to Patroclus who still sat in his lap. With a lingering kiss on his forehead and a whispered "I`m sorry", Hector gently sat the boy down on the bed and jogged after his wife.

After a while Paris lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at Patroclus, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking lost and scared. With a silent sigh, the youngest prince walked over to the bed and sat down in Hector`s vacated spot.

He hesitated for only a second before gathering the younger boy against his chest, holding him while he cried of whatever he needed to do in the state he was in.

But as it came no tears and no sound Paris looked down to find Patroclus asleep, completley exhausted by the day.

* * *

Aah finally this is getting somewhere!! I was wondering on making a sequel to this, because I have this idea of a crossover you see and I just really want to do it.  
Please tell me if you want one because then I got it all planned out what will happen in the next chapters *grins and rub hands*

Uhm well, yeah feedback is LOVE people and I need that to live..at least that`s what they say;)


	6. Authors Note

What done is done, but you can change it

by whenineternal

**Authors note!! **

**Sorry!!** this isn`t a chapter but I had to say that I`m going for vacation tomorrow and wont be able to upload anything for the next week at least

And I have started writing the next chapter but want it to be longer that it is now before I post it so.. but I will try and write some while on vacation and hopefully it wont be long after I`m home that the next chapter is written and uploaded

Big smiles and happy summer:D


	7. Chapter 6

What done is done, but you can change it.

by whenineternal

Chapter 6

Hector found his wife standing on the balcony of their shared chambers when he entered and stood frozen in the doorway until Andromache called out to him.

He walked slowly across the length of the room and came to stand beside her. The silence stretched on between them and Hector waited with bated breath for what would come.

Finally he couldn`t stand the stillness around them anymore and asked the first thing that came to mind, "Are you mad at me for what I have done?"

Andromache sighed and stood as still as a statue for a time, staring right ahead of her before speaking.

"No, I`m not mad at you for what you have done with the boy, no matter what it is" she stopped and took a deep breath and Hector held his breath now, waiting for the worst.

"But Hector, I am your wife. You can take as many lovers as you will and I don`t have anything I could say about it, but" she stopped again as her voice cracked. She composed herself and continued, but her voice still shook.

"But your heart is supposed to belong to me" and she turned and walked quickly out of the room, gathering her dress in her hands so she could run easier, leaving Hector on the balcony, looking up at the moon with sadness like never before, running through his body.

He loved his wife, he really did, and for a moment he wished Patroclus had never come to Troy, but that would mean that he would be dead, and he quickly scolded himself for even thinking that and found himself lost in toughts of how the boy was holding up.

The amount of time Hector spent in a day thinking about the young greek, confused him. He had never thought that it was possible to feel so strongly for someone after such a short period of time and his emotions made him just the bit more confused that was needed to make him distracted.

He was sure his captains had noticed, his father had certainly noticed even if he gave no inclination that he had, and from the way Paris had been giving him looks filled with laughter an joy as well as a kind of seductive gleam, gave him away that he knew and after walking in on the two of them in the position they were, Paris certainly knew.

Thinking of Paris reminded him of the boy still in his chambers, possibly alone, Hector couldn`t be certain if Paris had stayed or not. After going back and fort on the matter in his head, Hector sighed and went back into the room, quickly finding his bed and falling down on it, with another resigned sigh. What in Zevs' holy world had he gotten himself into?

--

Patroclus was standing by the balcony and looking up at the moon, with the cold wind nipping at his clothes and sending his long hair in front of his face, obscuring his vision before it moved on, again taken by the wind.

He had woken up late in the night to find Prince Paris lying beside him where he must have fallen asleep, one of his arms still lying loosely around him.

The toughts circled in his head still, the same thing was always coming to the front of his mind, almost like a mantra, a name that kept repeating itself, `_Achilles, Achilles, Achilles´_.

Until the morning rays of apollo spread over Troy, did Patroclus stand in the same place, only letting the thick blanket fall from around him when it got too hot.

His mind was made up and before the sun was even showing all its true glory, Patroclus had but his armour, or rather, Achilles armour, on his body and strapped the sword to his back.

He moved slowly through the hallways, his wound had still not fully healed and wearing the stiff armour was uncomfortable and a little painful.

But Patroclus moved on, only stopping a few times to adjust the straps that were pressing slightly into his wound.

Luckily he met no one on his way, which at first wasn`t so unusual, but when he moved into the corridor leading to Hector`s chambers, he started to wonder.

There was no guards, not even a servant or maid to see, and everything was eerily quiet.

He stopped at the first window that gave a view towards the beach, and saw that the wall were filled with warriors, although no sound could be heard.

No sound that is, but a distant shout. A single shout coming from only one man.

And Patroclus, even if he barely heard it, knew instantly who the shout was coming from, because no one could roar like the golden lion.

Abandoning his reason to coming all this way, to find Hector and tell him goodbye, Patroclus set at a run to the wall. He knew fully well he wouldn`t be able to get out of the gate now, there would be too many, but he could at least see his cousin, and let him know that he was alright.

His side was almost burning with pain as he ran, but Patroclus barely felt it. His mind was on the man standing outside the gate, probably alone with only his sword, but still sending fear through the trojans.

Many a head turned and looked after him as he sped past the women and children and elder on the streets, almost tripping in his haste.

He could hear him now, as he reached the stairs up to the wall, Achilles was shouting, challenging them, all of them, and he heard his name being mentioned several times as well as Hector. There was no titles with Achilles, he thought himself above that, ruled by no one, answering to no one.

When he reached the top of the wall he stopped to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as well as catch the breath he lost on his wild run to the wall.

As he stepped out from the stairs he was just in time too see an archer fingering his bow, with an arrow ready to be drawn thight in the string, saying to those around him.

"I should just send an arrow through him right now and we be done with him" and the others laughed in agreement, some laying their own comments about the greek warrior on the table.

Patroclus drew his sword and pointed the sharp point at the mans neck, immediatly freezing all and every movement from him.

"You do that and my sword will have cut your head from your body before your arrow find it`s goal" Patroclus said in a low and deadly voiced he had gotten from watching Achilles in many situations like this.

He could feel the heat of the trojan warrior`s gaze on him as he lowered the sword and slid around them to stand right at the front.

It was not hard for hims to spot Achilles as the sun gleamed of his armour, and he could see his face, turned up towards the wall, in the direction of the royal balcony.

For a moment Patroclus let his eyes flit upwards to the same place Achilles eyes were transfixed.

But they soon moved back to his cousin and Patroclus started moving along the wall, the trojans making room for him, shying away from him almost.

He started whispering Achilles name, his voice growing louder and louder until he stopped and stood completley still for a moment before letting his voice get carried on the wind down to his cousin, "Achilles!"

The man`s head snapped around quickly, finding Patroclus amongst the trojans almost immediatly and he took a few steps forward before realising he had no chance reaching Patroclus from where he was now.

Realising the same thing a moment after, Patroclus was not late in reaching the stairs on the other side of the gate and running down them.

However he was stopped halfway by Hector grabbing onto his elbow.

No matter how eager Patroclus was too see Achilled up close again, he stopped and waited for Hector too say something, anything.

The prince didn`t, he only framed Patroclus face with his palms and kissed him deeply, not caring if the guards or his family saw them, this was goodbye.

Patroclus cluthed at Hector`s forearms, not wanting to let go of that moment as he kissed back with as much passion as he contained in his body.

After a long minute, Patroclus broke away from Hector and ran, not looking back once, with tears starting to prickle his eyes.

The gate was already opened enough for him to slip through and he ran until he felt Acihlles arms stopping him from running them both to the ground. Only then, as he felt Achilles touch, did Patroclus look up at the wall.

Amongst the warriors, where he had stood only minutes ago, now Hector stood, staring down at him with a stony face, devoid of any emotion.

The track with the carriage back to the beach with Achilles seemed too long for Patroclus who had yet to spill any of the tears that stung his eyes.

He felt his cousins eyes on him from time to time and he only cluthed his knees against his chest more, finding it to be a comfortable position for him now, when he wanted to feel the pain, the only real reminder he could still feel of the love he had shared with the prince of Troy.

The rest was just memories.

That night Achillles held his cousin close, letting not only his own fears be stilled, but the boys tears to be spilled. Patroclus wouldn`t tell him what was wrong, but Achilles didn`t need an answer because he already knew.

So therefor he held his mouth closed and pulled Patroclus even closer to his body as he layed kisses against the young boys hair and forehead, soothing him so finally, Patroclus was able to sleep.

They would leave the next day, sail back home to Phtia, and never again set foot on trojan land.

**The End**

Aah it`s finally done!!! I`s a little sad isn`t it?

But was there really any other way it could end... I mean without killing them all off and letting them wake in Middle-Earth or something???

That was my plan for a sequel, but I changed my mind. I don`t think I would have been able to do that to them.

Well I hope you liked my story and don`t hate me too much for splitting them up but review guys.. It makes me happy inside:D

And look out for my other stories I`ve got an idea for one already and it`s been bugging me.

This time I`m using Legolas so beware my darling little elf your in for a bumpy ride.

Anyway it`s a crossover with Harry Potter!!!!

I love those, but it`s not the usual Legolas falls in love with The Chosen One and bla bla bla the elf saves the day....

The idea came to me when I was in London at Leicester square (did I write that correct?)

And saw the guys at the world premiere!! The guy that plays the twins best friend he walked right past me at KFC like not a meter from me that day!! (He had to go to the bathroom:p)

Well anyway that is what gave me the idea and I am going to stop babbling now because otherwise I`ll probably scare you guys away

Thank you for reading and the review`s and favouring my story and all that and most of all thank you for sticking with me even though I`m not always the best at updating in time:p

**THANK YOU!!**


End file.
